The disclosure relates generally to turbomachinery, and more particularly, to inlet bleed heating assemblies for turbomachinery, such as gas turbines, including turbomachinery installed in combined cycle power plants and other arrangements.
A turbomachine, such as a gas turbine and/or a combined cycle power plant, can be operated at a range of loads and/or power settings. However, typically a gas turbine will suffer degradation in efficiency when running at less than full load/power and/or when running lean. To reduce the degradation, inlet bleed heating (IBH) has been employed, in which a supply of compressor discharge air is fed into the inlet of the gas turbine during less-than-full load/power.